Immunoassays are important tools used in the detection of a large variety of antigens. Immuno-polymerase chain reaction (iPCR) combines the analyte specificity conferred by immunoassays with the signal amplification provided by PCR to detect low levels of antigens. Development of this method, however, has progressed somewhat slowly over the last 10 years.
The completion of the human genome and the mushrooming of proteomics bring increased interests in detecting and/or quantifying low analyte abundance. In particular, there remains a need for standardized protocol employing high affinity, stable reagents, as well as GLP-compatible laboratory methods for analyzing multiple different types of analytes.
The present invention provides methods and compositions directed to these and other needs. Other methods and compositions are provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/109,349, filed Mar. 28, 2002, and Ser. No. 10/471,473, filed Mar. 12, 2002, International Applications PCT/US03/09428, filed Mar. 27, 2003; and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. Nos. 60/368,288 and 60/368,409, filed Mar. 28, 2002; 60/550,279 filed Mar. 5, 2004; and 60/646,157, filed Jan. 21, 2005, each of which are herein incorporated by reference, as is U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/561,841, filed Apr. 12, 2004.